As long as you are there part 4
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Is Danielle really trustworthy? Sayid strongly say that she is, but then why does she kidnap Sayid and Minta's child? Also, what is the mystery of the metal suitcase and who is the corpse in the second coffin? COMPLETE
1. As long as you are there

_Author's Note: As this is a serie, please start from the first one. _

_For those who have read my previous three stories: I wasn't going to continue with my" lost" fan fics as it ends in semi-tragedy, but after a while I decided to change it. I want it to end happy instead. So, I'm back again, and I'll continue posting my stuff up for any one who wants to read it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of lost. If I do, Sayid will come out way more and I'll be able to see the series in New Zealand right now. I am so jealous of all those who can see the second season. I have to wait till next year._

_Warning: This story contains an OC, strong religious connotations and anti-Boone and anti-Locke feelings. If such things will offend you, then please don't read it._

_Additional note: many congratulation to Naveen Andrews who got nominated for the Emmy. This is not related to the story but I just want to congratulate Naveen Andrews, I think he defiantly deserves the nominee._

Sayid was wrenching his hand in agony, this was almost worse then the time that Minta refused to talk to him due to her nervous breakdown, or when Locke and Boone kidnapped her. She was in a crisis and yet he could not be beside her.

Well, he might have been allowed to remain with her if it wasn't for that fact that he was so agitated, causing Jack to be more concerned for him then for Minta, while Claire remarked out: "Sayid, you are not the one pregnant and about to give birth!"

"Jack knows what he's doing." Charlie assured the distressed husband, and about to be father. "Just take a look at Claire and her son! Claire is also helping Jack to deliver your child, nothing can go wrong. The baby is on time and Minta is in good hands."

"I have to agree with that, despite the fact that Jack and I will usually not agree on anything." Sawyer admitted reluctantly. "The doc does know what he is doing."

"Dudes, I agree. Just relax, Sayid." Hurley sat down beside them and handed Sayid a bottle of water. "It might be a good idea to think about a name for your child. And do you prefer to have a son or a daughter?"

"I want a daughter, someone like Minta. As for names, Minta and I have already decided." Sayid answered half heartedly, still glancing at his hut.

"So what is it?" Charlie asked.

"That's obvious. Their child will be named after me." Sawyer said with a swagger, winking at his closest friend. "James or Jamie Daniel. Suitable too, James is a biblical name."

"Dude, you are called James?" Hurley laughed, and then decided to join in the joke. "Maybe the child will be Hugo or…"

"Huga?" Sayid finally laughed. "Minta will slap me if I give our child such a name!"

After a while they spotted Jack making his way out of Sayid and Minta's hut, coming towards them. At this, Sayid suggested: "Maybe I'll name my child after the good doctor that delivered him or her."

"Jack Daniel?" Sawyer began to laugh uncontrollably. "Now that will defiantly result in two tight slaps in the face. Jack Daniel! You want your kid to be a born alcoholic?"

"Jack Daniels is one of the most well known brands of wine." Hurley explained to the rather confused Sayid between his own laughter.

"Well, I barely drink." Sayid protested. "Iraq is a Muslim country so I couldn't drink even if I wanted to. And in America I couldn't drink much either as I was living with Minta, drinking would result in disastrous results."

Their laughter was interrupted by Jack, who seemed very troubled.

"The child is fine, a baby girl." The doctor said, the expression on his face revealed that his worry was not simply based on the stereotypical view of Middle-Eastern men desiring sons.

"The mother?" Sawyer asked for Sayid.

"She is fine too, but…" Jack paused slightly. "It is that this birthing really drained her, she'll be physically weak for a very long time."

"Is that all?" Sayid breathed a sign of relief. "Gosh, don't do that to me Jack! I thought she was going to die or…"

"NO!" Jack yelled quickly. "It's just that she's left really weak but given a few months she'll be on her feet again."

"Can I go to my wife…and my daughter then?" Sayid chocked out.

She was lying in their makeshift hut, wearing her blue wedding dress with flowers scattered around her hair. Their daughter was cradled in her arms.

"Sayid, our daughter! She is so beautiful!" Minta whispered in great joy, beaming at the tiny figure wrapped in her shawl.

Sayid nodded, the lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. He couldn't believe that this was possible! That he would be blessed again by having a daughter.

"I am so happy." Minta said as Sayid bent down to held them both.

"I know.' He chocked. "Our daughter: Esther Inara Daniel."

"A beautiful child…" Minta said with a content smile before she laid down in Sayid's lap, finally drifting into rest.

Stoking his wife's hair with one hand, and cradling his new born daughter with the other, Sayid gave thanks to his God for the gifts that he had bestowed once more.

He recollected the day that Minta had agreed to marry him, and decided that he now felt a rival happiness.

_Flashback_

_She had her arms around his waist, and her face was pressed against his mop of un-groomed curls. The wind buried her face with his hair as he peddled the bike faster._

"_Where are you taking me Sayid?" Minta giggled._

_The answer was not important though, she knew that he would never do any thing that would harm her intentionally. Beside, she was very happy to be riding on the back of his bike, with her body tightly pressed against the comfort his body provided._

_His hand encircled her hip just as hers was, he lifted her off, his fingers lingering minutes longer then it actually needed to. She could feel the gentle and warm hands touching all of her when he only intended to readjust the veil around her eyes._

_Sands trickled between her sandals and she could hear the waves crashing together. They spent many of their leisure time on the beach or in the ocean: always together._

_Sayid was guiding her to a certain spot onto the beach. Even though she couldn't see anything, she was happy._

"_Now!" Sayid ordered, his voice sounded a bit further then it should be._

_Tearing her veil off she immediately saw Sayid, who was kneeling in front of her. Curious and puzzled she turned around to see the patch of the sand that Sayid was referring to._

_There, on the sand, scratched by with a stick for the entire world to witness were the four words every woman dreamt of hearing or seeing._

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_Spinning around to Sayid she saw that he was now holding up a ring. It was not an overly expensive ring richly adorned with buds of diamonds. But to Minta, it was the most beautiful object in the worlds as it was the symbol of Sayid's love for her._

_She nodded and watched Sayid breaking into an enormous smile, picking up her left hand he slid the ring in, then lifted it up to his lip as he stood._

"_I love you." Minta whispered, embracing her fiancé._

_Somewhere between their kisses her tears started to spill, when Sayid gently wiped them away she noticed that he was crying too._

"_We will be so happy Minta. As long as you are there then I will always be so happy." Sayid whispered. "And we will always be together._

_She nodded. "As long as you are there."_

_Author's Note: The reason I didn't want to put this up is that before the changes, Minta was actually going to die in childbirth. But I changed my mind and decided to make it happy. So that was the proposal I mentioned in the last story, that was what happened._

_Esther is a Persian Queen in the bible, her story is the Book of Esther. While Inara (according to the website I used) is an Arabic name, and it means sent from heaven. Daniel is another person in the bible, and once again, his story is the book of Daniel._


	2. They found her

_Author's Note: the story continues…sorry that it took so long to update but my computer had a breakdown then I didn't have time. Regardless here's more. This story is mainly inspired by 'Whatever the case may be' and 'The Greater Good.'_

_Octobersky: Thank you for the immediate review, it really help to know that at least one person wants to read it. :)_

The birth of Esther did cause a bit of a stir on the island, but soon everything resumed as it was. The only difference was that Sayid abandoned a large amount of his projects in order to be beside his wife, and to look after her and their daughter.

It was clear to all on the island that Esther Inara Daniel was the most beautiful gift to her parents, they absolutely doted on their daughter. Sun was also very fond of the child, she would often visit Sayid and Minta in their hut with herbs that are supposedly to help the young mother's recovery, but she would always end up spending most of her time cradling the child during her visit. Sawyer too, adored the baby girl. Sayid detected a secret gentle smile whenever his best friend held Esther in his arms. On one occasion, he even caught Sawyer baby talked to his daughter.

Sometimes Danielle came and Minta was always willing to grant the Frenchwoman's every request because she fully understand Danielle's pains. Sometimes there'd be tears in Danielle's eyes as she cradled the child and whispered "Alex" but other then that, the French woman seemed to have fitted in quit well. Though she still kept mostly to herself, the other survivors would greet her: a sign of acceptance.

If Sayid had any want, then it would be that his wife could spend more time with him and Esther instead of having to sleep half the day in order to recover her strength.

But he was happy, today he was taking a stroll on the island with the two that he loved best: his wife had her arm looped around his, while his other hand carried his daughter.

"So Sinbad stands up bravely and pushes away the stone, prepared to race the dangers of the dancing snakes outside…" Sayid was telling his favourite story to Esther in Arabic, as the words came more naturally in his first language. He wasn't sure that she could understand any words yet but she was smiling so he continued the tale.

The story of Sinbad had always been his favourite tale. He remembered how he would gather around the alcove with his three little sisters and wait for their father to unravel their bed time story. It was always a tale from 'A thousand nights and a night'.

Sinbad the sailor was from Baghdad, thus this became his favourite tale. As his father described the grandeur and splendour of the city Sayid would turn to his mother: "Mama, is Baghdad really like that?"

Minta smiled as she let the alien Arabic words washed over her, she couldn't understand any of them but yet they soothed her because Sayid spoke them. Unlike her husband, she was not surprised at the effect it had on their child.

"Sinbad have only taken a few steps away from the cave when he heard a loud 'WOOSH!' as an object flies down right in front of him! He…" Sayid had barely finished his sentence when an object did literally flew down with full impact. His first thought was: Can this be Sinbad's island?

But Esther's cries soon distracted Sayid from that magical world. As Minta took their daughter into her arms to rock her, Sayid saw with his usually sharp eyes that instead of any unworldly item, it was merely a metal suitcase.

"Sorry about that!" Sawyer yelled as he made his way down the tree with a rope of twisted vein. "I'm trying to open the case. Michael told me: full impact and velocity."

"Or you can be trying to kill us." Sayid muttered as he bent down to examine the metal suitcase. His hand tapped the cool metal before resting on the combination lock.

"I have seen such a case and lock before, the only way to open it is to get the right combination." he said easily. "You'll get there one day, it is not as if you have a pressing engagement to make on this island."

"There's ten digits. You'd notice that I stopped at 0000001000." Sawyer muttered dryly. "So what happened? You said that you encountered such a case before."

"The combination was given after three days of torture and the lose of both hands and an ear." Sayid said darkly, purposely evading the sympathetic eyes of his wife and friend. "The case had contain resistance secrets. The resistance member was caught with the case and for two days the government tried to open the case by technology. When this failed they decided to get the combination number out of him instead.

"I don't think you can succeed in what the Iraqi government failed."

Kate watched the trio leave, all this time Sawyer clutched to the case tightly. She thought about assaulting Sawyer, or at the very least, stalking him. But decided against it. Sayid was there.

"It's not even yours." Minta was saying. "And what good are money or document on this island?"

"I just want to know what it is." Sawyer answered, rattling the case in great frustration. "What can be so important that Freckles would…"

"Sneak into your tent in the middle of the night," Sayid laughed. "You don't sound sorry about it Sawyer!"

"Or maybe he's hoping that it'll be some wondrous jewel." Minta added, she then smiled shyly at Sawyer. "Thank you for the 'arrival' present to Esther Sawyer, although giving a baby girl a golden bracelet…"

"Her mother can wear it too." Sawyer replied good naturally, referring to the golden bracelet he had found, and gave to Esther as a present of her arrival into this world.

Kate stopped listening, she thought about all her possibilities and finally decided that she couldn't do it herself. She needed Jack's help.

(SPACE)

Ironically Jack was troubled by the discovery of a new object too. Kate found him sitting cross-legged in front of a coffin, staring at it.

"Jack?" she asked gently.

At her voice Jack turned around to smile tightly at her. It was no secret that the two of them were almost lovers but the strange thing was that they weren't yet. Jack still stayed in the cave while Kate remained at the beach.

"Kate…I think I found it…my father's coffin." he whispered.

"Jack…" Kate began, remembering how he almost had a breakdown when he opened a coffin and found it empty.

"It must be it! How many other coffins would there be?" Jack tried to reason logically. "It's just…I'm afraid of opening it. I know I need to so I can say my last farewell to my father and bury him as he deserved but I just…"

"I know." Kate squeezed his hand gently. "I know how hard it is to let go of the past."

They sat together for a long time before Jack nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it now."

(SPACE)

When Jack screamed, Sayid and Minta had already walked back to their hut. It was late afternoon and Sun was playing with Esther, the light in her eyes revealed her longing of having a child with her husband. Danielle and Sawyer were both there.

"I'm sure you will be a mother too, Sun." Minta said to the Korean woman.

"I really do wish so." Sun said, smiling at her younger companion. "Thank you Minta, if it isn't for you then Jin and I would never have made up, I will not be in a position of thinking about having children."

"Can I come in?" Claire called out from outside. "Aaron spent the morning crying so I thought he might be a bit happier if he plays with Esther."

"Of course!" Minta said cheerfully. "Come in Claire!"

She was already lying down, the long walk she had in the morning with Sayid completely exhausted her. But she could still take pleasure in watching her daughter gurgling with Claire's slightly older child even though she had no strength herself to play with Esther.

This pleasant interlude was interrupted by Hurley.

"Yo Sayid, I just got a message from Jack and Kate! They told me to ask you whether you had bring a…a um…some one who was related to you once but unfortunately is not anymore as they are gone with you."

"You mean whether Sayid took a coffin with him on the airplane?" Sawyer asked, failing to notice the sudden change in Sayid's face. "Why don't you just say so?"

"Well dude, it's more polite to say it as I have!" Hurley protested. "But yeah, they found a coffin with a dead woman in it. They want to know if she is your relative."

"Have you seen the body? Do you know why they think she is related to me?" Sayid asked, his voice very tense.

"No." Hurley replied. "But Jack told me that it is a woman who look as if she is middle eastern. Kate then described the woman's clothing to me. A pair of blue jeans with a…"

"A long sleeved shirt that is green with a dark green cuff made from lace?"

At the nod Sayid chocked and buried his face into his hands. Minta forced herself to sit up in order to put her arms around her husband.

"Sayid…is she…" Sawyer began.

"They found her," Sayid whispered to himself, completely oblivious to the rest of the world around him. "My God, they found her."


	3. The Greater good

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention that in regard to the metal case, I do know that the lock is a lock open able by key, not a combination one, but story wise, I changed it to a combination lock._

_By the way, please forgive the even greater intrusive typo of this story, I have to get it submit now or it will be a long time before I can do it! And it is bad, but I rather do it tonight instead of like, a week later._

_October Sky: glad to see your immediate review but I am a bit puzzled. Why do you think there is tension between Minta and Sayid? To me, they seem to be as happy with one another as they usually are. Can you please tell me why you think they are in a tension? Thanks!  I really want to know now!_

"They found her," Sayid repeated once more, "I must go to her."

"Sayid…" Minta began.

"Yes Minta," he whispered, picking his wife up. "It must be Morgiana. And beloved…I need you to be there."

"I understand." she said gently, then turned to Sun. "Can you look after Esther for us please? We might be at the cave for a very long time."

"Maybe we should go with…" Sun began.

"NO!" Sayid almost screamed out. Taking a deep breath he said slowly. "No, you do not want to see her body. It is not something one could see without revulsion or horror, even though you don't know her.

"Please…just look after Esther for us."

"Of course." Sun said firmly, rocking the already crying child. "I'll take good care of her."

"I'll stay here to keep her company, Esther might not notice the absence of her parents if her playmate is here." Claire offered.

"And I will look after these two." Danielle said simply, her hand resting on her knife.

"Thank you." Sayid whispered gratefully, before turning to Sawyer. "I…"

"I ain't some squeamish rock star who turn pale at the sight of a prickled thumb. I'll go with you two to give you moral support."

"Sawyer, I know you have seen many wounds but her injuries…" here his voice trailed off. "To put it lightly, it is not a pretty sight."

(SPACE)

As Sawyer himself had said, he wasn't squeamish but at the sight of the woman in the coffin, he almost vomited.

The woman was an Iraqi woman with the stereotypical tanned skin, her hair was black and curly like Sayid's and they covered half of her face. The eye that wasn't covered by her hair was wild opened and they seemed to be still staring at the world.

It was clear that she departed the world very bitterly.

"Morgiana." Sayid said sadly, reaching inside the coffin he placed his arms around the woman's cold body. As he did so, her hair fall back and Sawyer screamed.

Where her other eye and cheek should be, was a hole. That part of flesh was burnt and covered with patches of dry blood, the other bit of skin pushed outwards, the inside of her other cheeks could be seen from the hole.

"I am sorry." Sayid whispered.

"Sayid…who is she?" Kate asked.

"You did bring her body onto the plane?" Jack said at the same time.

"Morgiana Jarrah. She is…she was my sister. Now she is dead," the coffin was gently shut. "She shot herself."

"Sayid, you don't have to continue." Jack began.

"She shot herself with a gun," Sayid continued, his eyes rather vacant. "But it was my hand that caused her to pull the trigger."

(SPACE)

Sayid buried his sister in a Muslim ritual, several time he almost collapsed during his recitations of the necessary chants.

He couldn't leave even after he finished. He and Minta sat by the graveyard while Sawyer went to 'fetch something.'

"I can see her blood on my hand." Sayid whispered to his sleeping wife. "I don't feel as if I can touch you without tainting you."

He stared at the grave once more, the name he hammered on there was barely visible now that the sun was setting. It was strange how he managed to evade the thought of her lost body for so long, especially when he swore to bury her properly- his only pitiful form of a chance of redemption for what he did to her.

"I am such a lousy brother." he cursed. "My other two sisters…I don't even know where they are. I disowned my brother just because he didn't want to do what I wanted him to do, and I killed my other sister. Then I abandoned them all, escape to America without a word to anyone…not that I had been in touch with them before my so called death."

"Sayid, catch!"

Out of his years as a soldier his fast reflex allowed him to catch the small bottle.

"Thought you might need some liquor for this night." Sawyer said simply as he sat down, unscrewing his bottle. "Don't expect me to give you any more though. I don't think Minta will forgive me if I make her husband a alcoholic."

"Thank you."

"So Sayid, are you going to tell me what happened? It might help you, and you may be surprised but I am your friend."

Sayid nodded. "Minta knows already but I guess I should tell you too. I'll start from the beginning. You know already that I came to America when I was twenty eight, with the help of Christian missionaries. They created the new identity of Sayid Daniel for me, and arranged for Sayid Jarrah to be 'dead' in an accident.

"But I didn't tell you about my family. I had three sisters- triplets, and a brother, I am the oldest. As my parents died when I was only eight I became the head of the household. At thirteen I joined the army as that was the best course of supporting my family. Then my sisters married, one married a foreign doctor from Saudi Arabia, the other married a rich man from Baghdad. I never saw them again after their wedding. The last sister, Morgiana, married my superior officer Omar. She was many years younger then him and loved him very much, it almost killed her when she was widowed at only eighteen…"

"Were you responsible for that?" Sawyer asked slowly, detecting the darkness in his best friend's words.

"Yes, I killed my own brother in law to save a childhood friend." Sayid admitted bitterly. "I do not regret saving Nadia, but I loathe myself for destroying my sister's happiness. But that is not the end of my story. When I was in Australia, when Minta had her breakdown, I saw my sister.

"She was in the hospital and innocently she was delighted to see me and discover that not only was I alive I was very well, being an American citizen and married to an American girl.

"She invited me over to her apartment and…"

(SPACE)

_Flashback_

"_Bombs?" Sayid chocked out at the sight of the hidden crater under his sister's bed.. "Bombing a mall?"_

"_Yes, and it be as if the resistance had done it." Morgiana cried out eagerly, she almost knocked off the small mug of tea in front of her brother._

"_But Morgiana, so many people will die!" Sayid pleaded._

"_So? This is to avenge mother, father and my husband. This is for the greater good. These people's death will serve a better…"_

"_Morgiana…" Sayid broke off and shook his head sadly, after all what right does he have in telling his sister about the concept of the greater good. Especially when he thought of all the crimes that he committed in doing that they were for the greater good._

"_I will never forgive the resistance for killing our mother and my husband…"_

"_You are wrong." Sayid said softly, but very steadily. "Our parents did not die due to a bomb placed by the resistance.."_

"_WHAT?" she yelled, this time she did knocked the mug over, causing the burning liquid to splash onto Sayid, but her brother seemed completely oblivious to the pain in his hand._

"_Amir found out the truth…" he continued. "The bomb was placed by the government because our mother was in the resistance."_

"_YOU LIE!"_

"_I wish I am lying! At first, I didn't believe Amir either but he told the truth. Morgiana, believe me, I will not lie to you, because I want it to be fake as well."_

"_But that doesn't matter!" his sister said fiercely. "My husband is still killed by a member of the resistance. You witnessed it!"_

_Throughout his life so far Sayid had never felt so bad since the day his wife discovered his past in Iraq and tried to kill herself, and when she opened her eyes and there were horror in them as she looked at them. This day, when he was forced to tell his sister the truth of Omar's death, came pretty close to the guilt he had toward Minta._

"_That was a lie." Sayid whispered. "Nadia did not kill Omar. I killed Omar so Nadia can live. Morgiana, the resistance…"_

_He was forced to break off when Morgiana suddenly pulled out a gun. He had no idea where she got if from but she was aiming the gun at him._

"_How can you do this to me Sayid?" she screamed, tears falling without any restraint. Her hand shook but the gun remained aiming at him._

"_Morgiana, don't."_

"_You are my brother! You are supposed to be my brother. I loved you! I worshiped you! I used to be so proud of you, my brother the soldier, my brother…"_

"_Morgiana, please!"_

"_A brother who killed my husband just for some woman? Why, Sayid? Why should I let you live? So you can go back to your luxurious life with your American wife?"_

"_Please listen to me!" Sayid pleaded when she withdrew the gun to place the barrel against her temple._

"_I hope you are happy Sayid!"_

_With that curse, she fired._

(SPACE)

Sawyer swallowed the last of his alcohol before he spoke.

"I am sorry Sayid, for have accused you of being a terrorist."

"That doesn't matter." Sayid said simply, "I sometimes think the terrorist in Iraq…the resistance was much more noble then those in the army. But there you have it, one of my sisters was going to be a suicide bomber while my mother was in the resistance, which my brother joined."

"And you were in the army, high irony." Sawyer said bitterly. "Like me being a confidence man when a confidence man ruined my life."

"Ironic indeed, one of the reason I joined the army was to provide for my family, especially with the hope of sending my brother to university. It turned out that he didn't want to go in the end because of me…"

(SPACE)

_Flashback_

_Sayid faced his brother steadily while Amir was clearly nervous at being in his elder brother's office. The military tidiness and proper uniform clearly made the young boy very conscious of his own sloppy cloths, as he was trying to flip the collar of his shirt._

"_You asked to see me Amir, what is it?" Sayid asked briskly._

"_It…well…" Amir swallowed nervously, he was finding Sayid so hard to approach now. He was not the big brother who had gave him pieces of salvaged fruit with a smile, or the protector who told him stories room Arabian night whenever he saw a monster in the middle of the night. Since Sayid joined the military when Amir was only five, the distance furthered each single day. Sayid became he father watching over him, instead of the brother beside him._

_He was also a soldier the whole time, stern and fully occupied with his duties. In the first few years Sayid would visit them on a weekly basis, but as time passed, they only saw him a few times a year._

"_Sayid, I am not going to university." Amir blurter out._

"_Why not?" Sayid asked, his voice very calm, too calm._

"_Because there is no point, what I should be doing is to help our country." he began passionately._

"_Help our country? You want to join the army?" Sayid frowned slightly, could he bear this?_

"_No, that is exactly what is corrupting our government, the military. In fact I want to join the resistance to fight for Iraq."_

_Sayid slapped his brother across the face. As Amir gaggled in shock, Sayid quickly darted a quick glance at his door, making sure that his young brother's words were not recorded by anyone._

"_Are you mad Amir, to criticize the military in its own base?" he whispered in disbelieve. "Do you also forget how our parents died?"_

"_No, Sayid. I found out the truth. Mama and papa did not die because the resistance placed a bomb in papa's school. They died because mama was in the resistance…the government placed the bomb there."_

"_You are lying." Sayid finally said, his hand clenching onto his paper. "Damn it Amir, tell me that you are lying!"_

"_Sayid, think about it. Why would I lie to you? You are my brother and I love you. I would not be lying." Amir took a deep breath before the continued. "Beside you should know that the government is evil. They made you into a torturer. The army made you…"_

"_The army made me who I am now, that is partly true. But Amir, you forget this." Sayid hissed, closing his eyes he could see himself as a young boy again, a child who longed to continue going to school, but had to trade books and pens for lessons of shooting and killing._

"_Me being in the army cloth and feed you. I joined the army with the hope that you can go to university one day. The opportunity I had wanted so much and had to give up because of you."_

_Amir shocked his head firmly. "I am sorry then, but Sayid, I am not going."_

"_Then go to the door, open it, and never come back."_

_Author's Note: I didn't research on Muslim burial ritual so I hope what I wrote there will not offend anyone. If I wrote something very offensive by accident then I am very sorry, tell me and I will delete it. As I said, this part is inspired by the greater good. I think I've mentioned a bit about Sayid's family situation in Part 2 of my story._

_Morgiana is a character from the story of 'Ali-baba and the forty-one thieves'. There are many variations of her name, as well as many versions of who she is. However, in most versions she will either be the servant of Ali-baba or his brother._

_Personally, I always think Sayid as a very smart and intelligent man, and he actually went to a university in a foreign country, in this fan fic I had to change it to him not being able to gain a degree._


	4. Do not hit me again

_Author's Note: I finally have time to continue writing this now, as I finally finished my exams. Once again, I hope some of you will like this. I was absolutely shocked when I read the scripts, I can't believe that they actually killed Shannon! This make me want to sent a letter to the writers and ask them what has Sayid done to offend them that is causing them to be so cruel to him! First Nadia, now Shannon._

_Katherine: I am sorry that you don't like my stories. As for your comments, despite what I write in my stories I actually like Shannon and Sayid being together a lot. And I actually think that Sayid loves Shannon more then he loves Nadia. On one of the message board I actually got quite some strong replies due to my comment of saying how I believe that Shannon is Sayid's chance of having a new life. I don't think you want to read more of my story and that's ok, but if you do I advice you to start from Part 1 of my story, that might answer your questions. As for your other question, Minta is the name of the OC that I put in, not Anita._

"What time is it?" Sayid suddenly asked. As soon as he asked the question he laughed. "What does time matter anyway?"

"I'd say it is almost dawn…I have the impression that we have been sitting here for quite sometime." Sawyer replied, squinting at the sky.

"I think…"

Sayid never finished his sentence as they were interrupted by loud shouting that were most certainly approaching them.

"The loudest is definitely Chucky," Sawyer frowned. "He sounds as if he yelling your name."

"I can hear Claire crying, and I think Jin is trying to comfort Sun about something, as she sounds quite upset too." Sayid added.

Charlie stride to where they were, followed by Claire, who was bleeding on the forehead. Sun and Jin were behind them, the couple was clearly both agitated.

"It's all your fault!" Charlie yelled at Sayid.

"What…what is going on?" Minta asked in confusion, having only woken up. "Sun…what happened…why are you all here? Where's my daughter? Where's Danielle?"

"She took him! She took my baby!" Claire yelled, breaking into loud sobs.

"She took Esther!" Sun whispered at the same time. "I am so sorry for failing you two."

At the mentioning of Aaron Charlie charged up to Sayid, and to the surprise of everyone, punched him.

"It's all your fault!" he repeated. "You are the one who brought her here, you are the one that made us let her live here. Now she kidnapped Claire's baby!"

As Charlie swing his fist again he suddenly found himself chocking for breath, looking down he saw that Sayid managed to lock his fingers against his throat. In the Iraqi man's eyes was a cold anger that made Charlie flinched despite his own rage.

"Do not hit me again." Sayid warned, spelling the words out very slowly. "My own daughter is gone too."

"What happened?" Sawyer asked.

Swallowing deeply before she spoke Sun began, "As night approached I thought it was best to get Jin. I left Claire with both Aaron and Esther, I thought that Danielle would protect them. When I returned with Jin Claire and Danielle was gone. Eventually we found Claire at the edge of the forest, unconscious due to the head wound."

"It's all your fault!" Charlie said for the third time, he clenched his hand tightly but knew better then to hit Sayid again.

"I will go and find Danielle," Sayid declared out, ignoring Charlie. "I will be back with Aaron and Esther."

"I'll come with you." Sawyer offered. "You can't go charging into the jungle alone now!"

"Aaron is my son, I want…" Claire began but Sun laid a restraining hand on the young mother's arm.

"You are in no fit condition to go." The older woman said reasonably. "We'll stay here and wait with Minta."

At the mentioning of her name Minta finally spoke for the first time since she learnt of Danielle's actions.

"Sayid…"

"It'll be alright." He promised, placing his arms around her gently.

Minta shook her head and tilting her head back she whispered something to him. Her husband nodded in agreement and kissed her lightly.

"I had been thinking of that too, I promise to do so."

(SPACE)

In the end it was decided that Sayid, Sawyer and Charlie would go into the jungle and hunt Danielle down. They did not know which direction that Danielle went, their only hope was that there had been some sort of clue.

Both Claire and Sun could not help but to wonder at Minta's almost calm reaction to the news of her baby's kidnapping. When they asked she simply said one short sentence. "I trust Danielle with my daughter, if not with my husband."

Sayid managed to spot some form of track, as the hunt continued he initial worried began to lessen. Due to the sixteen years of solitude on the island the Frenchwoman was very skilled in hiding her trail but now Sayid detected her track very easily. He came to the conclusion that she wanted him to be able to follow her, if she was willing to be found then she could not be planning to harm the two children greatly.

"What did Minta ask you to do?" Sawyer asked as they stopped for a quick rest, both he and Charlie were deeply at grateful at the opportunity of sitting down.

"She asked me to not harm Danielle unless I absolutely have to." Sayid said very calmly.

"WHAT? She took Aaron…" Charlie began.

"If she does want to harm either Aaron or Esther it is not fully her fault as she is a mother who have lost her own daughter. She is to be pitied like Claire, and Minta."

"How can you stay so calm?" Charlie muttered angrily. "I am even staring to doubt whether you do love your own child because she happened to be a daughter instead of a son."

He was knocked onto the ground by a quick slap from Sayid, touching his face Charlie felt blood running onto his fingers. Sawyer automatically reached to his own face, remembering the time when Sayid had tortured him.

"I love my daughter!" Sayid clenched out, due to the discovery of his sister's corpse his control was already shaken and now it was risking being disappeared completely. "I LOVE MY DAUGHTER!"

"Sayid…" Sawyer began nervously.

"Seems that I am too calm maybe I should act with my real feelings!" Sayid continued, paying no attention to Sawyer or the now shaking Charlie. His outburst was not just at Charlie, but rather at how he had to hide his emotions down into his life so many time. When he was in the army, when he had to torture Nadia; when he saw Minta being alone; when she had her breakdown. "Alright, I am in hysteria so I have no way of knowing which way Danielle went. I guess someone else better find it then, and if we don't make it on time then my daughter might be killed…and this is because I am bursting with my worries for her instead of trying to be calm and find the track."

"But you trust Danielle…" Sawyer began neutrally, but not before he shot Charlie a dark glare.

"Yes I trust Danielle with my daughter despite what she did to me." Sayid said hoarsely. "Because I understand her and I count her as my friend. I also know that she is grateful to me due to what I did for her, and along with the way she smile as she holds Esther I know she will not harm her.

"But since that is not a sign of me loving my daughter I better act the opposite then."

_Author's Note: I thought the whole Charlie punching Sayid scene was shot very good, not just because of Sayid's calm reaction but also because I think this shows Sayid is really a new man. Who would go punching an ex-torturer? Although I can understand why Charlie is upset, can't say that I am happy with him punching Sayid at all, hince me making him a bit mean._


	5. You keep on whispering her name

In silence, the three men continued the hunt. Finally, they heard a sound that was familiar: the cries of the two babies.

"Danielle, please…the children need their parents." Sayid cried out, feeling a deep pain due to his daughter's crying.

Calmly, the Frenchwoman stepped out from her hiding place, one child in each hand. At the sight of her Charlie made a move of raising his fist but Sawyer grabbed his arm.

"Let Sayid handle this." He ordered.

"I never intended to harm them." Danielle said softly as she handed Esther back to her father, then walked in front of Charlie. "I never once had any plans of injuring them."

"HA!" Charlie snapped, grabbing Aaron back.

"But why did you do this, Danielle?" Sayid asked, rocking his crying daughter gently.

"I want to find my Alex…but I know that no one will help me, not even you." Danielle replied evenly. "The only way that I could get you to help me, is if you suffered the same pain as I am feeling. That is the reason I kidnapped Esther, I know you can find me easily, but despite everything you would still feel the pain of risking your daughter."

"Why did you kidnap Aaron then?" Charlie demanded angrily.

"I was afraid that if I only kidnapped Esther, it might make Sayid think I want to harm her as I specifically took his child."

"You don't even know whether Alex is alive or not." Sayid interrupted.

"I know my daughter is alive!" Danielle said passionately. "A mother knows whether her child is dead or alive and as she is alive she will be on this island. Before I could not go to her as I was alone, but now if you will help me…"

Laughter was not the reply anyone expected from Sayid, even the baby girl seemed to have been shocked as she stopped crying.

"You want me to help you to find your daughter?" Sayid finally chocked out. "The man who your archenemy intended to use against you, the man who would have killed you. Most of all, the man whom you tortured the worst way, by injecting him with drugs so he hallucinates his beloved wife being hurt by you!"

(SPACE)

_Flashback_

"_Ou est Alex? Donna esta Alex? Where is Alex?" these phrases were repeated over and over again as the electricity jolted through his body. Just as she kept on demanding, Sayid continued telling her that he had never even heard of the name Alex before._

"_I don't know who Alex is!" he yelled again, expecting her to repeat the questions once more._

_She did ask him a question, only it was to do with 'who' instead._

"_Who is Minta?" Danielle began, approaching him with a needle. "I know she must be someone dear to you as you keep on whispering her name. Is she the woman with you in your photograph? If you love her as much as I love Alex, surely you can understand my wish of finding Alex?"_

"_Yes, I can understand as I feel the same pain you have in losing Alex as to some extend I have lost Minta." Sayid said kindly, but panic quickly resurfaced when the woman grabbed his arm. "No, whatever is it that you plans to do please do not do it!"_

"_Will you only tell me where my Alex is if you are undergoing the exact pain as I am?" she yelled as she injected the liquid in._

_The first thing Sayid felt was a deep drossiness, he struggled great to even keep his eyelids open, trying to free himself was impossible. Somehow he was lifted and then thrown onto something hard, his feet were left alone but his hands were chained…strapped._

"_If this is the only way then I will use it." Danielle hissed._

_A figure was lying on the torture rack he had previously occupied. A form in a blue dress with dark hair. Blinking his eyes Sayid tried to focus his distorted vision on the person._

_The hair was midnight sky's colour, only slightly curly. As the figure moaned in agony, she…for it was clearly a woman…tossed her head to one side, making her face visible._

_The face of his wife was there._

"_NO!" Sayid screamed. In his desperation he tried to get up but his hands prevented him from doing so. It was not as if he didn't try, as within a minute his hands were bleeding._

"_Danielle, I honestly do not know anything!" he screamed again. He couldn't even bother to try and work out how Danielle managed to get her, her safety was his only thought. "Please don't hurt her. Stop torturing her! She is completely innocent."_

"_And you are not?" at this crisp remark Danielle pulled the lever further down, causing Minta to scream piercingly. The pain filled voice literally made Sayid shook with sadness, the worse part was that he could do nothing but watch her._

"_I am begging you, let her go! Torture me or kill me, but do no hurt her." He only realized that he was crying when the blood on his left hand suddenly became very runny._

_At that stage he actually would have strapped himself onto the racket if he could stop Minta's pain that way and he wanted the tortures as it would prevent him from continuing to hear the most horrible sound in the world: Minta's cries of pain._

_Suddenly the screaming ceased, and Danielle was crouching beside him._

"_Yes, I believe that you really don't know, as you defiantly would have bluttered out the information if you knew anything in regard to it."_

(SPACE)

"I do apologize for the first action, it was cruel and inhumane." Danielle admitted. "But Sayid, you are the only one I can trust, that is why I kidnapped your daughter. Even if you are a man who will hold grudges, surely I have redeemed myself by helping you to save your wife."

Turning around, Sayid handed his daughter to Sawyer.

"Please take her back to Minta and tell her why I am doing this." Sayid said simply. "I think Minta will understand.

"You are my friend, Danielle." at this Sayid smiled almost bitterly. "One of my few friends on this island…no, even in my life.

"Beside, my life is full or irony so this one more will not be out of place. I was an torturer and ended up being tortured myself. Despite growing up in an Islamic dominated country with their education I became a strong Christian. I who never got any further level of education past the most basic ones, became a high school teacher. Then my best friend is the man who threatened to harm my wife, whom I tortured.

"So why not?"

_Author's Note: For those who have read the previous series might remember that in Part 3, Danielle and Sayid had a conversation about this drug/herb that causes hallucination (basically the thing Locke used on Boone), in it Danielle had mention how Sayid had experienced this drug before and Sayid replied by saying she was the one who used it on him: him seeing Minta being tortured was what happened._

_Enjoy and please review!_


	6. His whole life had been like that

_Author's Note: Ok, I'm back and I have decided that I will finally finish the story. I've got most of the ideas already written but it's just that I have been too lazy in typing it up. So ok…here we go! Mind you, my stories were basically all written during the first to mid half of Lost so it is basically all old news. Any way, I finally saw the ad for the second season of Lost on TV the other day! I'm so excited! Although I have been bad and read the script…_

_My biggest shock about the second season is that they killed Shannon. Just how can they be so cruel to Sayid? I was deeply shocked when I read that transcript._

_To continue the story, basically the two kidnapped children were found and they were taken back by Sawyer and Charlie, and Sayid went with Danielle to find Alex._

At the first audible howl of Aaron Claire ran up to Charlie and clung onto them both tightly. Pretty soon every one was crowding around the threesome, congratulations was given, consolations were distributed too.

No one noticed the retreating figure of Sawyer with Esther quietly asleep in his hand. No one noticed the sneer that curled around his lips as he hid into the shadows even more, isolating himself from the crowd.

Just when he thought that there was no one he saw her.

"Why are you angry, Sawyer?" Minta asked softly as she took her daughter from him. "And where is my husband?"

"Sayid is safe, there ain't any need to worry about him." Sawyer's gentle tone quickly hardened with anger as he looked at the crowd again. "Why do they praise him as if he was the hero? Sayid had been the one that tracked Danielle down, Sayid was the one who took the children from Danielle. Charlie and I were the ones who slowed him down by needing to rest. Yet none of them even asked anything about Sayid, they just went to congratulate Charlie.

"Seems to me that Sayid made all these sacrifices and no one is even acknowledging his pains. First he had to force himself to be calm and was accused of not loving his daughter because of it. Now he is on a mad hunt for some girl that probably died years ago and are any of these people concerned for him?"

Minta's reaction surprised Sawyer, he expected her to be angered on her husband's part but she only said this simply.

"His whole life had been like that, Sawyer."

Meanwhile, Danielle and Sayid were approaching the very centre of the jungle. For this hunt they had no hint of tracks or hints but Danielle's instinct.

"How did it all happen, Danielle? How did you lose Alex?"

As always, pain lit up on the Frenchwoman's face as she thought of her lost daughter.

"When we came onto the island Alex was already seven years old." She began sadly. "Robert and I…the team actually got together many years ago. Robert is…was English."

"He's not French?" Sayid asked curiously.

"I said Robert, not Roberr." Danielle reminded him, giving the French pronunciation after the English version. "Robert was English so my daughter was bilingual. Because of this we brought her along with us, as she could understand what we were saying the whole time.

"You know how we found the pendant and how I ran away. John Locke tried to caught me and upon discovering where I was he sent Robert after me. As a bribe or as a threat. You know what I did do him, during this time I was caught and brought back to the ship.

"For a whole day I was chained up and then that…these bastards!" Danielle cursed angrily, planting her rifle in the soil due to her anger. "They tied up my Alex and told her that they would harm her if I do not tell them.

"I couldn't tell them…but I can't let them kill my Alex either…"

"So you sank the ship and risked killing your own daughter." Sayid ended for her. "Danielle, I can understand why you refused to solve the riddle of the pendant but why did you not try to take Alex with you?"

"Because I did not thought that I would live." This was said very bitterly. "Because I drowned the whole ship with the intention of dying myself. When I woke up I was on the island."

"Then tell me why you think Alex is alive despite all this. And why do you think you can find her this time when you have failed to do so for sixteen years?" Sayid said very bluntly. "

"Because my heart says so." Danielle said in an equal blunt tone. "And because the pendant is finally destroyed. Sometimes I think that was the reason I could not find Alex, it was a punishment because I was not strong enough to resist temptation."

_Author's Note: _

_This is a pretty short chapter, I guess it's just abit of a coming back since I haven't been writing this for ages. It's kind of a link for me I guess, between what had happened since I haven't been doing my Lost fan fics for quite sometime._

_Yes, Alex is way older but I had wanted to make her the same age as Minta for reasons. As I said before, most of this was written before I even found out whether Alex was a girl or a boy, but somehow, when I first watched solitary I just thought that Alex was a girl. However, Sawyer's whole speech is a newly added bit after I watch the season finale. Because I truly do feel that is was really unfair to Sayid when most people crowded around Charlie who had Aaron and congratulated him when I thought Sayid was the true hero. Without him I don't think they could have brought Aaron back!_

_By the way, the mystery of the pendant/hatch was explained in my last story, as well as the whole thing with Danielle and Locke, so for those who find everything a bit hazy you might want to reread it. _


	7. The sister's fate might have been the br

There was something sacred and holy about graves, even if one was a proud atheist. Even before she became a Christian, Minta had always been one of those girls who were frightened of walking pass graveyards. She smiled slightly as she remembered whenever Sayid and her happened to walk past any graves, she would always clenched onto his hand tighter.

But strangely enough, now she was in front of a grave, the grave of her sister in law. Kneeling in front of it with her daughter in her arm, she stretched her free hand toward the name Sayid had carve on.

Perhaps there was a morbid fascination as the sister's fate might easily have been the brother's life.

"Minta…"

"You shouldn't come to talk to me in such an isolated place alone, Sawyer," she said rather severally without turning around, her hand still touching the wood that bore her sister in law's name. "Other people might gossip. Both Sayid and I trust you, but most others aren't so kindly disposed towards you, and you know it."

"That's why I didn't come alone." Although his tone was very dry and almost crisp, there was still a hint of gentleness. "I brought Jin and Sun with me."

"Minta…" Sun said kindly, as she placed a hand on the young woman. "You should be going back to your hut and rest, both you and Esther had a very tiring day."

"I know I should but I don't want to." Minta smiled slightly. "To be honest with you, I dislike returning to the hut alone, I don't like spending time there without Sayid. I don't like being away from Sayid at all, but being separate from him if I am at the beach or the jungles is not as bad as it is not being in our hut. In our hut, our home," she stated quietly. "I can usually find Sayid there, that's why I don't like going back to it when I know that he is not going to be there, especially if I don't know when he will be back."

"I can understand." Sun said gently, after all she herself had lived through a time when she dreaded returning home because Jin was never there, at that period he had always been so occupied.

"I understand too," Jin added in his thick accent, squeezing Sun's hand.

"Why don't you stay with Jin and I then?" Sun offered. "As I am there it will not be so…"

"Scandalous? I'd never do anything to hurt her!" Sawyer muttered, "Look, I do understand but seriously, Minta and I are like siblings!"

Why do I lie to myself? Sawyer added bitterly when Minta laid her hand on him, using him as a staff. Who knows what I might do if she really did stay in my tent!

"I wonder where Sayid is now." Minta sighed, "I hope he find Alex soon and come back."

Jack and Kate had been waiting for the right moment to carry out their plan. Seeing the departed back of their following companions on the island, they quickly darted to the grave with their spades ready.

Jack quickly began to dig furiously, after all, his life depended on his speed. He had no doubt that if any of this reached Sayid's ears then they would probably rather wish that the others had took them.

Of course, Sayid probably would not ever torture anyone again, but the man was still a very excellent fighter and his fists hurts much more then any one else's.

"I hope that the key is really here." He whispered to Kate.

"Of course!" she hissed back. "The combination number is on the bracelet which the marshal had, it was found by Sawyer and he had gave it to Minta when her daughter was born. Then I saw how she put it on the corpse's hands.

"Why do you want it so much? You said that you loved the man, implying that you no longer do!"

"Jack, do you remember what I had told you when we discovered the coffin? I need to get the plane because it is like how you must bury your father. This is the thing that I need to do as otherwise I will never be at rest."

A long silence passed before Jack finally moved, raising his hand. At first Kate almost feared that he was going to strike her, but she quickly chided herself for thinking that Jack of all people would do such a thing.

Jack gently touched Kate's cheek and said: "I understand", before he continued digging.

Even after spending more then a year at the island, Sayid was not surprised when he found himself in a new surrounding.

"We are not alone." He suddenly said, raising his rifle.

Turning to the bush that the ex-soldier gestured to with a mere turn of his head, Danielle immediately saw what her companion saw. There, in the bush, was a slight sign of a person hiding there. He or she was given away by a tiny mistake, the curve of the branch was slightly out of proportion.

"Alex! It Alex!" Danielle cried out, switching to French unconsciously. "Please come out! Child, I will never hurt you."

Unlike Danielle, Sayid still kept his gun in place. Logically, he presumed that Danielle might have loosened her defense due to her emotion for her long lost daughter.

The branch parted to let her out…

"Alex." Danielle whispered, this word needed no translation.

She was dressed in tattered clothing with no shoes, but there was a knife in her hand. Even though her hair was a very pale blond and shorn very short, scraped off her face, with light eyes, and an equally fair skin, there was no doubt that she was Danielle's daughter. There was a strong resemblance with the French woman, although she had long dark hair that covered her face slightly, and darker eyes with a slightly darker skin.

Sayid took a single look at Alex and made a simple and accurate decision: his wife was everything that Alex was not.

First of all Alex was much taller, with certain shoes she could easily tower over him, she was fair while Minta's colourings were more dark. Alex also appeared to be very sharp, seemed constantly alert, ready to sprung upon any sign. He closed his eyes when Danielle and her daughter started to converse in French, he allowed himself to think of Minta, the softness of her body as he enfolded her into his arms, her vulnerability…

"And this is Sayid, who is the one that helped me to find you." Danielle finally said in English.

Now it was Alex's turn to examine Sayid, he was quite a surprise to her, as he was not an example of the people who relied heavily on technology and unskilled in living in a jungle, as she had expected him to be from the story of the plane crash that her mother just told her.

The man was slightly shorter then her, and judging by his dark skin and his hair, a mass of black curls reaching to his chin, along with his features, she guessed that he was middle eastern. But she wasn't completely sure as she remembered how there had been two Arabic couple in her mother's team, while one had the stereotypical dark skin and hair, the other was very faired skin with hair as pale as hers, but they had both been representatives from an Arabic country.

He worse simple outfits consisting of a vest and a pair of cargo pants, particle clothing for the outdoor, she smiled slightly as she remembered how often she had wished that she had not been dressed in a dress when she arrived on the island.

"Can you translate what happened for me?" Sayid asked easily, he was now in a very good mood as with the discovery of Alex, he would soon be with Minta again.

Alex recollected her story again, this time in English. Basically, when she arrived on the island after her mother crashed the ship, she was found by the others. They kept her with them and looked after her, teaching her how to survive and helped her. But recently they all left, but before they departed they told her that she could now go back to her mother.

"They were the guardians of the hatch, trying to make sure that no one opens it." Alex explained, there was no hint of French accent in her English, but there was a slight British accent there. "They are really good people."

"Like angels!" Sayid put in excitedly, which was met by Alex saying: "Think that if you wish," but he quickly frowned. "But it doesn't make sense. Ethan…"

"Ethan was the one who tried to kidnap a child from your people, right?" seeing the nod Alex continued. "He is a good man too, he kidnapped Claire as he planed to use her as a hostage as they used me, so no one would open the hatch."

The trio continued the rest of the conversations as they headed back, as Sayid was very eager to be back.

"Maybe the others are not bad as we all thought that they had be," Sayid finally admitted, "But Alex, I would be cautious if I were you in talking about the others with anyone else, especially to the woman that Ethan kidnapped."

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling." Minta suddenly said. "Please…can we go back to Morgiana's grave. Just a few seconds!"

As they had only walked for a few minutes the rest all agreed seeing how pale Minta suddenly looked.

When they approached the grave they automatically hushed, but to their surprise there was a faint scraping noise.

At the same time that Minta screamed, Sawyer lounged at Jack. Kate was lucky as she managed to dodge, but soon she found her hand gripped by Jin, this was a situation where words were not needed at all.

"What…what are you doing?" Minta finally chocked out, she suddenly felt very dizzy and might have fall if it wasn't for Sun, who was supporting the delicate woman. Minta was simply shocked at how anyone would dare to violate this grave, a sacred ground. Even worse was the fact that she was strongly religious, and the person resting in the grave was the sister of her husband.

Seeing the corpse everyone shuddered, it didn't matter if some of them had already saw the body once, few could get used to such a sigh, even if they saw it more then once.

"Because of that?" Minta whispered, pointing to the gold bracelet on Kate's hand, "Do you want it so much that you would even do this sacrilege!"

"Well, well, well, so this is what the good doc do for past time." Sawyer added viciously. "Wait till Sayid here about this."

"This is all my idea, my fault." Kate said bravely. "I am sorry to do what I did but I had to, the bracelet is the key to the suitcase and I need to get something from it."

"And what is the so important object in the case that make you do this?" Minta demanded angrily.

"What belonged to the man that I loved…

"What belonged to the man that I killed…

"I need it or what I did will never leave me."

"I suppose that is the only reason that will cause me and maybe Sayid, to pardon this." Minta said softly. "but Kate, why do you cling onto the past? Do you think that by taking that object you can be consoled?

"Forgiveness can not be gained that way, and I would know." Once more she thought of the time that she had her mental breakdown. "If you truly want the past go then you must let it go.

Turning she started to walk away, "Don't worry, I will not tell Sayid this."

_Author's Note: I think Sawyer's reaction is pretty logical, despite not wanting to hurt her putting a man and the woman that he loves alone in the tent will probably result in disastrous consequences, and of course, not everyone is like the Sayid in this story!_

_When I watched 'Whatever the case may be," I really disapprove what Jack and Kate did so… And once more, please don't be offended with the religious issue, as I said before, it is up to you readers to make up your own mind about what it really is. So that's my theory on the others, although I do think it probably need more details cause Ethan is pretty crazy but in this fanfic, he never threatened to kill the others. Although now that I think about it as I write this author's note, it's pretty funny in what I did, making the others (who I actually think is very evil), into very good people in this story._


	8. But you loved him

_Author's Note: I was inspired to write the following down after I had read quite a lot of story about Sayid with that jacket in the UK promotion picture. I think like most of lost fans, I was surprised at the sight of Sayid wearing that pinkish jacket as apart from that shirt in the very beginning, Sayid always just wore vests, but Naveen Andrews naturally wore it really well.  by the way, the last time I saw that photo was quite sometime ago so please forgive me if I got the details of their cloths wrong, and some bit I might change._

_Since I don't have Shannon in this story, someone else have to speak French. I for reasons I decided to let Hurley be the one, since he had a shoe factory in Canada. Also, in this story Sun is like the fashion expert, kinda of taking Shannon's role. I don't think it is that far fetched as she is from a rich family, and she did seem to shop quite a lot._

_Morticia Black Rose & October Sky: Thank you for the reviews, once more that really motivated me._

Pretty soon the survivors from the plane crash were all gossiping about the new member to their civilization. But Alex was only half of the cause of the latest topic to chat about, the other was about how Kate and Jack finally officially became lovers.

"Do I feel sad about it? Of course not!" Sawyer had laughed when Minta asked him about it with Sayid's arms around her. Once the couple were united, they spent ages together in their hut, much to the good natured teasing of everyone else.

Soon, there was another excitement. Hurley's long promised laue had finally happened and Alex had agreed to help him. Hurley had actually some ability in speaking French.

"I lived in the province of Quebec for a certain time." Hurley had explained, he was considerably thinner although the adjectives plump and chubby could still be attributed to him. "Quebecois are kinda crazy about people speaking French."

Alex rather enjoyed Hurley's company, who promised to take around. He was such a friendly man who seemed really pleased to be in her company. Although his grasp of this secondary language was not as good as her's, it was still good enough and it was the fact that he was trying to speak in her first language.

"I am so glad that you can speak English." He said sincerely, juggling some fruits. "as most of us don't seem to be bilingual. Let me see, Sun can speak Korean as well, I can barely slid in the category with my French…"

"You are speaking it very well." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Hurley grinned back almost shyly, a pretty girl was actually talking to him and seemingly taking pleasure in doing so! "Anyway, there's Sayid whom you already know, he's probably the most talented one here as his first language is Arabic but his English is really good. Oh yes, and there's Minta…I'm sure that Sayid once said that she knew a very small proportion of Hebrew.

"Minta?" the alien name sounded so familiar, Alex frowned, she was sure she heard both her mother and Sayid say it.

"Sayid's wife." He escort immediately explained with another grin. "Right now her body is really frail so she stays 'indoors' mainly, and well…now that Sayid is there with her it is best to not disturb them! But I can take you to meet them this afternoon if you want as I have some thing to give them."

Alex nodded.

Alex was staring at the hut, she had lied by saying she was going to find her mother, all along she had stayed there, spying. She was thinking of the woman that she had briefly meet and shook hands with.

Shachariya Minta Daniel. To the much more taller Alex the young woman seemed like a slip of a girl, but maybe it was because of this that she seemed to fragile, like a work of art, a carving from glass. As she watched Sayid enfolding his arms over his wife and then resting his chin on her dark hair, Alex suddenly felt that she was so gangly.

"I am so glad that your mother found you." Minta had said to a slightly unfocused woman. "Now that I am a mother I can understand the pain that Danielle must have felt when she first lost you."

"Esther Inara Daniel, our greatest treasure." Sayid had beamed as he held his daughter to her.

"Alex…"

"Mother?"

"Child, after I finally find you I don't want to see you hurt again." Danielle said sternly. "I would hate to see you set your self on an impossible goal either."

"Mother?" Alex repeated again, feeling slightly dumb founded.

"Like any mother, I watch her daughter's eyes resting on a member of the opposite sex and growing with attraction for that person due to whatever reason." Danielle began, "but unlike most mothers, my disapprovals are justified.

"Let me tell you a little story"

_Flashback_

_Sayid pressed the trigger, expecting the woman in front of him to fall down immediately. He would have felt some sorrow at her death but he wanted to live, he wanted to live so much, because he wanted to be Minta again._

_Nothing happened._

"_Robert didn't noticed either." The French woman said simply as she continued to aim her gun at him.._

"_You…you killed him! But you loved him!" Sayid cried out, half in disgust, half in sheer disbelieve. He couldn't believe that anyone could do such a thing. To kill the suppose that you love. He immeidatly saw Minta, he would feel jabs of pain whenever she cried, yet this being in front of him…_

_He forced himself to pay attention to Danielle who was explaning her actions. Still finding it impossible to accept, Sayid threw down his gun and declared: "I am not sick."_

"_I know you are not." The voice was very gentle, despite the rifle now butting its barrel at him. "But I can not let you go either, Sayid. After all these years I finally have another person to talk to, to feel, to touch, rather then losing you out of your desire of leaving, I will rather kiss you, so that your absence from me is something not of your doing."_

"_I know this too well." Sayid whispered, now feeling full sympathy for the woman who controlled his life. "After all I have undergone the same loneness. There are two types of loneness, one is when you are literally stranded on an island, like you. The other is when you withdraw yourself away from the world, what I had done._

"_At thirteen I joined the Republican Guard and for the next fifteen years I was alone, all I saw was my ambition. No one was there, even though I needed people, and I didn't want anyone either."_

"_Then you will understand me." Danielle said, her hand began to pull the trigger. "Why I don't want you to escape, to have a companion and watch him leave you out of his free choice."_

"_Minta is the name of my wife." Sayid suddenly said. "Like me, she was withdrew from the world. When we met we clung to one another as we were finally not alone anymore. As you said, to simply have another person there. Then I lose her because of my past. She was there but refused to be there. Yes, in my shameful thoughts, I did wished once that she was dead instead, as at least that would not be my fault for not having her with me._

"_Now I ran away from her just as she left me. But Danielle, if you let me go back to her, then in this world there will be at least two people happy as they came back to each other."_

"_Sayid…"_

"_Please," he implored, almost weeping. "I love her so much. If I die it, will kill her, because I will die if she die."_

With the tip of the basket, a bunch of cloths trail down, varying in both material and styles.

"Dudes," Hurley announced to Sayid, Minta, Sawyer, Sun and Jin. "These are the cloths that I found with Alex during one of our exploring. And we decided that first dibs goes to Sayid and Minta as Sayid had been the only one that helped Danielle."

"I suppose if there are stuff that I will wear then they will come useful." Sayid decided, "One of my vest is getting tear at one end."

"Pick something fancy!" Hurley urged on. "You can't wear any old vest to my laue."

"Since I quit the army, the only time I dressed up was for my wedding."

"What was it? Did you wear a suit, or a tuxedo?" Sun asked, behind her, Sawyer groaned as he knew the answer, having see the photo Sayid kept close to him the whole time.

"I um…dressed like this." Sayid mumbled as he got out the wedding photo.

"Dude, that is…"

"He still got me didn't he?" Minta defended her husband, as the other four all made good natural comments about their wedding outfits.

"Nothing can be worth more then that." Sayid whispered as he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

"Oh! Minta, this dress will look really good on you!" Sun suddenly called out.

The Korean woman was holding a long white dress in her hand. The dress was pretty long so it would probably be ground sweeping when Minta wore it, and it might be a bit big for Minta due to her slender built. But the material was very soft and the simplicity of the design pattern and they way the lace felt made the dress very beautiful.

"I will try it on." Minta whispered, she still haven't managed to change her habit of going into awe at any seemingly fancy dress due to what she had been used to wear.

"If anyone dare to look then…" raising a fist, Sayid jokingly threatened everyone as his wife went to change behind him.

A few minutes Minta emerged from the back of her husband, laughing she took her skirt and raised them to bow in a courtly manner.

The whiteness of the skirt really balanced with her naturally tanned skin and her dark hair, which intertwined with the dress's two thin straps. The main worry had be the size and it was a bit too big, but it was not overly big. The skirt trailed down to the floor and the front was more low cut then it was intended but as the dress wasn't meant to be that exposing in the first place, she did not end up looking slutty or anything.

"The dress is yours if you want it." As Minta nodded, Hurly generously declared out.

"The sultana is radiating with beauty as one of her rank should be." Sawyer said with a rough wink, taking her hand to kiss it. "Her servant…"

"What do you think, Sayid?" Minta eagerly turned to her husband, failing to notice the slight hint of sadness in Sawyer's eyes when she took her hand from his to place around Sawyer.

"You look very beautiful, as you always do." Sayid said tenderly. "But to me it seems that this is the wedding dress you should have. A wedding worthy of any princess."

Hearing him repeat what he had said at their honeymoon she whispered what she had answered back then. "Don't be silly, I don't care at all! I just want to be with you. Even now I would still wake up and just feel so deliriously happy as I am your wife."

"It's not that we don't want you guys to be in love but do you have to do it in front of us so often?" Hurley protested.

At this Minta just laughed. "But my husband must have some new cloths for this fairy tale ball then!"

"What about a jacket?" Sun suggested, digging her hand deeper. "I think this is silk."

As Sun pulled the jacket out everyone literally gasped or chocked. There was nothing wrong with the cut of the jacket, it was clear that it was a fancy suit jacket for men.

It was the colour.

The jacket was pink! Even worse, if such thing was possible, the silk was printed to look like fake snakeskin. In the already conspicuous jacket there was, in Sayid's opinion, random patches of black.

"I am not wearing that." Sayid said.

"The brand is pretty good." Sun continued bravely, "It is a good jacket, it probably cost quite a lot. It will be such a shame to let it go waste."

"Well I can't wear it as it won't fit me." Hurley smirked, for once he was glad of his weight.

Turning to her husband, Sun begun to mutter something in Korean. She had only spoke a few seconds when Jin scrambled away, saying: "No, no, no, no, no." waving his hands as if to banish the jacket away.

"Cowards," Sawyer said dramatically, taking the jacket. "I'll wear it, but Sultana, you have to give me a kiss."

"My daughter will give it on my behalf." Judging from how she was not in Sayid's lap, it seemed that she had no intention of leaving her seat.

"Fair enough, beside it's not as if I had never wore pink before.

Once more, the jacket was a bit too big. Although Sawyer got it on without being chocked by it, it still appeared as if the jacket had shrunk while it was still on him.

"Come on, Sayid, your turn." Sun urged. "I have a good feeling it will look good on you."

"The things I do to please my friends…" he had barely finished the sentence when he broke off abruptly, realizing what he had said.

Since a child he had excluded himself from everyone else when his parents died, then in the army he continued the isolation. In America he had friends from his church but he just never expected that more people would wish to be his friend.

He did not know that when he was thinking, he had absently put the jacket on.

"Oh Sayid, you look so handsome!"

"You are just saying that." He muttered to his wife, whose arms on his neck prevented him from ripping the jacket off.

"She is right, Sayid, you do look very good with it." Sun said very sincerely.

"Oh Sayid, we should wear these outfits to the laue. It will be fun, the two of us in these fancy cloths." Minta suggested.

Smiling Sayid nodded, later on he would probably cringe at the thought of him wearing such a thing but because Minta want it, he will do it.

_Author's Note: One more chapter to go! Just a few bit, it shouldn't take long but the problem is that I've been working a lot of extra hours lately. In New Zealand this is the period where school is staring and I work in a stationary shop so there are so many people coming to buy new stuff for the new school year, it's like Christmas, so hence I've been working extra hours. But I promise I will get this finished very soon, within this month!_

_I'm not sure if I got Sawyer's character right but he does seems to be quite a dramatic person at times. And the whole jacket thing was just a light moment of laughter._

_Next chapter is the last chapter, and it will be (as I always do) Sayid and Minta being sweet to each other. Also, there will a flash back of their first meeting!_


	9. Since that day when we first met

_Author's Note: Ok, first thing, first, very very sorry for not being able to keep onto my promise of finishing this on time, within this month. And I have no excuse either, although I did start uni last week! (I am in, dances with joy!)_

_However, I have been watching lost and wow…got a lot of new ideas, and many strong reactions other then the Shannon being killed thing (sniff) But first of all…I'm sorry if I offend any one but I HATE ANA-LUCIA! I think I actually hate her more then my dislike of Locke or Boone. I'm typing this up having just watched Every body hate Hugo and Hurley's story actually really touched me. Basically I'm trying to say that I have new ideas and ten out of ten I'll be making Ana-Lucia evil._

_But here it is, the last part of Part 4 in my series it's pretty short as it is just really tying the loose end up, and I'll be trying to write part five as soon as I can._

For the luaueveryone put on their best cloths, it almost felt like everybody's first ball, where they got to wear the most fancy cloth in their life, for everyone's best cloths was like that. Most hide at least one outfit as they were afraid of getting it dirty, they simply had it to look at it.

Hurley was using this as an opportunity to introduce Alex to everyone and the blond woman appreciated his efforts greatly, especially when Charlie muttered something to her, his eyes rather cold, Hurley had simply pretended to not see that as he continued to introduce her with the same enthusiasm.

She was glad of this as it was his way of saying: "I don't care what everyone else thinks."

"Sayid and Minta!" Hurley cried out loudly, rushing to the couple, taking the child in his arm he rocked it lightly before giving it back to the fretting parents. "And of course, Esther!"

"Hurley, Alex." Sayid nodded. He glanced at his wife again, pleading with his eyes.

The Iraqi man was in a pair of dark jeans that could pass for a pair of proper trousers, and over his usual vest he had the infamous pink jacket on. He was clearly uncomfortable with his attire as he would often tug at the jacket, and as always his wife would take his hand in hers to prevent him from doing so.

"You look so fine, Sayid, so you are not changing!" Minta said aloud, squeezing his hand again, smiling.

"Woah…dude, you…"

"Do not make any comment." Sayid muttered, almost sighing in despair. "I swear that I will never wear this again."

The luau was very successful, and everyone danced to the guitar. Charlie was the musician for most of the time, with Claire sitting beside her, holding her child happily. As there was another who know some basic guitar playing there were times when Charlie get to take a break and dance with Claire.

Sayid and Minta divided the night into dancing together and playing with their daughter, conveniently Sun; Jin; Sawyer; even Danielle would be sitting on the beach, outside the 'dance floor', and they would urge the couple to entrust their daughter to them so that they could dance.

Somehow he ended up dancing with Alex but he was rather unfocused as he was smiling at Minta, who was being Jin's partner, as Sun claimed that she wanted to spend sometime with Esther.

"Sayid, Sayid!" Alex had to call twice before he focused his attention on her.

"Sorry, Alex," he apologized quickly. "What is it?"

"Were you looking at her? Minta, your wife." She found herself saying the word without chocking, maybe what she felt was a simply attraction, nothing more.

"I love her!" Sayid declared out, this was naturally not the first time he had done so. "I love her so much that she is my whole world!" he was aware that he was a bit loud but he didn't really care, he never once did when he say that he love Minta. "I love her!"

Laughing Minta abandoned her partner and ran to him, in response he swept into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You are always like that, Sayid." She giggled, touching his face lovingly. "But I forgive you this time, unlike that one time at church."

At this Sayid joined her in her merriment, one time, her birthday had fall on Sunday and somehow he ended up shouting how much he love her in the middle of the pastor's sermon. He still remember the way the whole room had been completely silent as everyone was staring at them, Minta was bright red and was holding her bible right next to her face, as if she wanted to paste it there. Then his pastor started laughing, which was naturally joined by everyone else. At the end of that sermon everyone had teased the two of them by asking them to set a day for a wedding.

"I really love you," Sayid whispered, holding her in his arms tightly. "I think I started loving you since that day when we first met."

_Flashback_

_Taking a deep breath he turned to face his first class, thanks to his friend from church he was now a maths teacher in this school. As he looked at his students' clothing he wander whether he dressed too loosely, even though there were one or two students who dressed very smartly in generally the cloths on his students seemed exactly like his cloths._

_He had no idea about what to wear, and since he just quit the army he didn't want to dress so strict, but now it seems that he went over the top in the other direction._

_Well, it was too late to do anything about it, he could hardly dismiss his first class with the excuse of wanting to rush home and change._

_The first thing to do, he recalled, was to introduce myself and then do the roll. Determinedly, he began to do so._

"_My name is Sayid Daniel," he wrote this word on the blackboard, breathing in relief when he made no mistake in writing his name in English, until now he usually wrote in Arabic and the last name Daniel was completely new._

_Doing the roll was no easy feat either as he pronounced many student's name wrong but for some names it was honestly not his fault, how were you suppose to pronounce a name that looked as if it had a bunch of a's together?_

_At least it is the second to last name, Sayid thought as he tried to get the words together without making that big a fool of herself. _

"_Erh…Shaanana? Shaanana Zevachkiah?"_

_A dark haired girl raise up her hand, she was in cloths that must have cost quite a fortune as even a man like Sayid could distinguish them as fancy._

"_Shaanana Zevachkiah," she pronounced it for him, "I'm Jewish, that's my Jewish name. usually I go by my American name, it's Mandy."_

_The way she spoke made Sayid felt as if she was the teacher, and he the student, a elementary student on top of that._

_The next name looked so familiar that the girl must be related to Mandy._

"_Shachariya Zevachkiah? You are Mandy's relative I presume."_

"_Minta's my twin." Mandy said and strangely, there seemed to be a bitterness to her tone._

_Following the hand Sayid was shocked, Minta was compelty different to her sister. Unlike Mandy, she was sitting very far away from her sister, with no one beside her._

_She seemed so much frail then her sister, maybe it was because she was huddling against the wall. She was in a dark skirt that had a slightly crooked pattern at the hem, and her top had some brown smudges._

"_My name is Minta," she whispered, very shyly she raised her eyes to Sayid._

_As their gaze met, she suddenly smiled. The smile was so soft and slight that it was rather hard to notice, especially when she quickly bent her head down._

_But Sayid saw it. Smiling himself, he walked up to the board and said once more: "My name is Sayid."_

_It looked like a simply reintroduction to the rest of the class, but he was really saying it for her._

_Author's Note: Today is the first of march so I at least didn't delay it too long. Once again I just like writing fluff even if they might result in out of characterness, but I try to not do so. As usual I want to thank October Sky and Morticia Black Rose for being my only reviewers, review is one of the motivations in writing stuff so if you are reading this then PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thank you for reading this and hopefully I'll be back soon!._


End file.
